Tuhan, Terima Kasih!
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Rukia akan pergi selamanya dari dunianya Ichigo. Dan bagaimana dengan perasaan Ichigo dan Rukia? Saat Rukia sendiri, Taichou kecil kita datang ke hadapannya. Apa yang terjadi. Ayo, langsung baca saja! Butuh review!


Halo, Minna! Airin mau mampir nih! Fic dengan pair HitsuRuki ini terjadi spontanitas. Habis fandom sebelah lagi sepi banget. Ok deh, gak usah banyak cincong!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo- sama. Aku tak akan mampu menandinginya... Hikz...

Warning : gaje, OOC, eyd yang gak ancur, banyak tipo. dll

Pair: HitsuRuki

**Let's Read!^.^**

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan perasaanku padanya di hari terakhirku berada di dunia manusia. Aku berlari mengejarnya. Dan tibalah aku dihadapannya. Aku mengatakannya. Aku melepaskan beban di hatiku. Tapi, apa jawabannya?

"Maaf. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi, kau akan meningalkanku. Aku tak bisa. Aku takut."

Tak kusangka dia yang berjuang menyelamatkanku dari hukuman mati, takut dengan hubungan jarak jauh? Aku benar- benar menyesal. Aku pergi meningalkannya dengan senyum kecut dan bilang aku bilang aku mengerti. Padahal hatiku hancur. Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan senyum sedih.

XxX

Saat itu aku merasa benar- benar bodoh. Ya, yang benar saja! Aku menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang menimpaku. Tuhan benar- benar kejam. Baru saja aku tahu apa itu cinta, tapi dalam sekejap ia mengambilnya kembali, menyisakan lubang dalam hatiku. Perih hatiku dibuatnya. Aku harus melupakannya. Tak seharusnya aku mencintai laki- laki yang tak mungkin kucintai. Bodohnya diriku terlena oleh pesonanya. Mebiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam hatiku. Dan aku harus segera kembali ke duniaku (soul society).

Aku adalah Rukia Kuchiki. Klan Kuchiki adalah keluarga bangsawan yang terhormat, kalian ingat? Aku pun harus bekerja keras untuk menjadi shinigami (dewa kematian) yang kuat. Tapi, saat aku berlatih, terus saja aku teringat akan Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku memang egois. Tentu saja ia bimbang. Ia punya Orihime yang selalu bersamanya. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya angin lalu baginya.  
>Oh, tidak! Ichigo, aku tahu ini bukan salahmu. Dan itu bukan salah Tuhan. Semua kesalahan teletak pada diriku sendiri. Apakah ini semua memang salahku sendiri? Aku bersikeras mencintai orang yang salah. Aku melukai hatiku sendiri. Oh, bodohnya aku!Mungkin aku harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya mati untuk kedua kalinya agar aku sadar betapa bodohnya aku. Huh!<p>

XxX

Masih saja aku berlatih di Divisiku. Aku berlatih sampai malam untuk menguasai dan mengembangkan bankai. Ini suatu bentuk kekesalanku. Walaupun aku tahu ini semua salahku, aku tetap saja merasa kesal. Aku terus mengaktifkan bankaiku. Terus saja kuayunkan Sode No Shirayuki. Hingga tenagaku terkuras dan akhirnya aku terbaring di tanah.  
>Puk... Hei? Handuk kecil ini menutupi mataku. Aku bangkit. Dan setelah haduk itu jatuh di pangkuanku, aku melihat Toushiro Hitsugaya, kapten divisi 10 di depanku. Kami hanya menatap dalam diam. Sesungguhnya mengapa dia ada di sini? Aku jadi bingung. Dan mengapa ia melemparkan haduk ke mukaku? Mukaku bersemu merah. Jangan- jangan ia melihatku berlatih? Oh tidak! Aku malu karena ia lebih kuat dariku. Apalagi elemen kami sama- sama tipe es.<p>

"Ehm... Cepat lap keringatmu.", kata Hitsugaya taichou.

Aku sadar dari lamunanku dan segera melaksanakan perintahnya.

"Hi- Hitsugaya- taichou? Sedang apa di sini?", Tanya ku.

"Hanya melihatmu berlatih. Sepertinya kau berlatih keras... Terlalu keras.", Katanya dengan nada dingin.

Aku hanya diam termangu menatap pria berambut putih dengan wajah stoic itu. Wajahnya memang dingin, tapi matanya... lembut.

"Kau itu, ada masalah apa? Banyak orang yang heran dengan sikapmu. Dulu kau sering tersenyum sekarang kau sering marah- marah", katanya yang duduk di sampingku.  
>Aku hanya diam menatapnya.<p>

"Percuma kau berlatih dengan rasa marah. Kau hanya membuang- buang tenaga. Zanpakumu harus disentuh dengan kasih sayang. Bukan dengan emosi meledak- ledak seperti itu.", ujarnya.

Bagaimana ia tahu banyak soal zanpakuku? Dan apa yang diperbuatnya? Dia tiba- tiba menemuiku dan mengatakan hal yang membingungkan. Aku tak mengerti.

" Hei, Kuchiki! Jangan diam saja. Bicaralah!", tegur Hitsugaya- taichou.

Aku tak mengerti. Aku hanya termenung saja. Sementara ia menatapku tajam.

"Ah… Taichou. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu…", keluhku.

"Sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan! Dan panggil aku Hitsugaya saja.", sahutnya ngambek?

"Ba- baiklah…. Hitsugaya.", jawabku masih linglung.

Sementara ia hanya tersenyum. Hitsugaya tersenyum? What? Tapi, senyumnya manis juga. Aku jadi tertawa.

"Kuchiki? Kenapa tertawa?", Tanya Hitsugaya sebal.

"Tidak apa- apa. Panggil Rukia saja.", jawabku dan meneruskan tawaku.

XxxX

Setelah kejadian itu, aku suka makan siang bersama dengan Hitsu. Kebetulan dia mau mengajariku dan menemaniku berlatih. Kakakpun setuju- setuju saja. Tak kusangka Hitsugaya yang terkenal dinginnya menandingi kakakku bisa mengajariku dengan lembut. Seperti katanya dulu, Sode no Shirayuki harus disentuh dengan kelembutan, baru ia akan mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Aku senang sekali bisa memahami zanpakuku dengan baik. Sekarangpun aku sudah bias melihat wujud Sode no Shirayuki. Itu berkat Hitsu. Dan aku bisa bercanda dengan zanpakuku. Melihatnya mengajariku yang bodoh ini dengan kasih sayang, menambah kagumku pada si pangeran es itu. Padahal awalnya aku akan dilatih keras dan ia akan sering memarahiku karena kebodohanku. Tapi, dia sangat baik padaku. Jangan- jangan… Oh, itu tak mungkin. Lupakan saja.

XxxX

"Ruki, kemajuanmu semakin pesat.", bahas Hitsu selesai ia melatihku.

"Tentu saja! Rukia Kuchiki akan menjadi sangat kuat! Terima kasih, Hitsu!", seruku menanggapi komentarnya.

"Rukia, kau mau piknik di danau malam ini?", ajak Hitsu.

"Ah! Ok! Aku yang bawa makanan. Tenang saja!", sahutku ceria.

Yah, semenjak aku berlatih dengan Hitsu, Moodku selalu baik.

"Sampai jumpa di danau malam ini", jawabnya tenang dan langsung menghilang.

'Heh, Hitsu cepat sekali.', batinku.

XxX

Sekarang aku lagi di dapur rumahku. Duh, aku bingung harus masak apa. Aku mencoba berpikir dan menatap bahan- bahan yang ada di dapurnya. Huh! Aku mulai frustasi! Berpikir dan terus berpikir. Coba kalau aku masih di dunia manusia, aku bisa pinjam buku resep Inoue. Huh, sial! Setelah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah tak berguna, akhirnya bola lampu menyala di atas kepalaku. Aku langsung melaksanakan perintah otakku yang telah diilhami oleh Tuhan. Thanks God! Hup! Hup! Akhirnya jadi. Ini lho! Aku sudah membuat mi pangsit plus tempe goreng yang krenyes. Enak 'kan? Jangan ngiler ya, kalian semua! Aku langsung berdandan dan langsung tancap gas dengan menenteng makanan spesialku.

XxX

Aku berlari sampai danau. Huh! Hitsu sudah di pinggir danau. Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Tak perlu terburu- buru seperti itu.", katanya saat aku sampai di hadapannya.

"Hehehe… Maaf. Sudah lama nunggunya?", tanyaku sambil menggaruk- garuk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

"Belum. Ayo kita makan! Aku sudah lapar.", Katanya sambil menggelar tikar yang kubawa.

Aku hanya nyengir dan duduk di depannya sambil menata makanannya.

"Wah… Ini makanan apa? Kelihatannya lezat.", ujar Hitsu.

"Mi pangsit dan tempe goreng. Enak lho! Buatanku lagi! Ayo makan!", ajakku sambil makan duluan.

"Tunggu! Lihat bulan itu! Malam yang terang yah!", ujar Hitsu.

"Iya! Indah sekali!", sahutku terpana dengan pemandangan itu.

Tiba- tiba Hitsu mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Makanya, aku ingin malam yang sunyi ini menjadi saksi bisu pernyataan cintaku.", bisiknya.

Aku kaget dan menjauh darinya. Tapi ia memelukku dan memaksaku menatapnya.

"Rukia, aku mencintaimu. Kau mau jadi kekasihku?", tanyanya tanpa berkedip. Dia serius? Yang benar saja! Tapi, aku tak bisa menemukan celah kebimbangan dalam raut wajah tampannya. Apa? Aku bilang tampan? Jangan- jangan aku….

"Ap- apa…", kataku tercengang.

Aku mendorongnya karena bingung.

"Hitsu aku… aku… aku..", sial! Aku tak bisa berkata apa- apa.

"Maaf!", seruku sambil berlari pulang.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku bimbang begini? Air mataku tak mau berhenti mengalir. Dan sialnya aku hany bisa meringkuk dalam selimut hangatku yang berceceran air mata. Apa aku masih mengharapkan Ichigo? Tidak! Aku yakin tidak. Setelah bertemu Hitsu, pikiranku selalu Hitsu dan Hitsu. Tapi, kenapa saat Hitsu menyatakan cintanya padaku, teringat Ichigo! Oh, pikiranku kacau! Aku harus menenangkan diriku dulu. Baru aku bisa berpikir. Berpikir dan menimbang. Hitsu dan Ichigo sudah ada dalam hatiku. Bahkan Ichigo yang sudah lama terkubur bisa- bisanya muncul di benakku.

'Rukia, kau mencintai siapa sebenarnya?', bisik hatiku.

"Aku tak tahu… Ichigo adalah sosok pelindungku dulu. Dan Hitsu adalah sosok pelindungku sekarang.", jawabku serak.

'Memang ini masa lalu atau masa kini?', tanyanya.

"Masa kini", jawabku lirih.

'Jadi…'

"Hwahahaha… Bodohnya aku! Aku tak akan mengulangi kejadian yang tlah berlalu. Maaf 'kan aku, Hitsu. Aku meragukanmu.", seruku.

Ooops… aku berisik! Aku pun langsung tidur dengan senyum menghiasi wajahku.

XxX

Pagi harinya aku keluar rumah dengan senyum. Ingin cepat- cepat menemui orang itu. Tapi, seseorang menarikku ke belakang. Hampir saja aku berteriak. Siapa dia?

"Rukia. Ini barang- barangmu yang tertinggal. Maaf kejadian malam itu membuatmu menangis. Makanannya sangat enak. Aku pergi dulu", kata Hitsu meletakkan barangku dan bergegas pergi.

Aku reflek memeluknya.

"Jangan pergi. Aku mau. Aku mencintaimu, Toushiro Hitsugaya.", ujarku tulus sambil memendam wajahku ke punggung kokohnya.

Tidak tak kunjung bergerak. Tapi, aku menikmati kehangatannya. Kehangatan dari seorang pangeran es. Kehangatan yang lebih hangat dari si matahari, Ichigo Kurosaki.

'Rukia..", panggil Hitsu. Aku terperangah. Ia berbalik memelukku.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, Rukia. Aku janji.", bisiknya lirih.

Aku hanya tersenyum bahagia. Tuhan, terima kasih. Sekarang aku telah belajar. Dulu kau tak menghendakiku bersama Ichigo. Dan sekarang kau malah menyodorkan Hitsu yang lebih baik. Terima kasih.

**Fin**

Thanks wat semua yang sudah membaca fic gaje ini! Dan mohon reviewnya!


End file.
